


Guinea Pig

by Slevara



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slevara/pseuds/Slevara
Summary: Dean: will you be my guinea pig? I wanna try anal just once!Castiel: Guinea pig?! Like you and me?!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Guinea Pig

Castiel's phone buzzed next to him on the bed. He put a bookmark in the book he was studying, and checked his text messages.

Dean: whats up

If Dean was texting him this early, it meant his date went bad. Castiel rolled his eyes and answered his best friend. 

Castiel: Nothing. How'd the date with Lisa go?

Dean: great  
Dean: then I said something stupid

Castiel: What did you say?

Dean: not important  
Dean: let's go out. I need to get drunk

Castiel: Let's not. I'm studying.  
Castiel: Tell me what you said. Was it really bad? 

Dean: no  
Dean: maybe  
Dean: idk

Castiel: ... Just tell me!

Dean: I asked if she would let me in her backdoor

Castiel: Dean!!!

Dean: I know

Castiel: You can't just ask a girl about anal on the second date!!

Dean: third date

Castiel: Whatever. So is she never-speak-to-you-again mad or she-just-has-to-think-about-it mad?

Dean: I think she's more disgusted with me than angry 

Castiel: Oh well. Her loss. Plenty of fish in the sea and all that jazz...

Dean: thanks man  
Dean: I just don't get why she got mad. a simple no would have been fine

Castiel: Dean, it's different for girls.

Dean: I guess...

He was going to change the subject, but Dean pressed on. 

Dean: i've always wanted to try anal but no takers

Castiel: If you were gay, it wouldn't be a problem. LOL

Dean: well we can't all be perfect like you lol  
Dean: you gave me an idea...

The texting stalled and Castiel watched those little dots appear and disappear as Dean kept writing and erasing his message over and over again.

Castiel: What?

Dean: I want to ask you a question  
Dean: not sure how to say it

Castiel: Just ask.

Dean: no getting all judgey?

Castiel: No judgement. 

Dean: ok. here goes...  
Dean: will you be my guinea pig? I wanna try anal just once!

Castiel: Guinea pig?! Like you and me?!

Castiel's face flushed red. Was Dean really asking what Castiel thought he was asking? 

Dean: it wouldn't be weird  
Dean: we've seen each other naked before!

Castiel: Seeing each other naked, and having sex are two different things!  
Castiel: We ARE talking about sex aren't we?

Dean: yeah... 

Castiel: And, just so we're clear, you want to have anal sex with me?

Dean: geez cas... yes  
Dean: remember that time we jerked off together while watching porn?

Castiel: OMG

Castiel did remember that evening very vividly. It was the summer after their senior year. He had caught Dean jerking off to some porn on his laptop screen. He had expected Dean to be embarrassed and stop, but instead he invited Castiel to join him. Castiel had cum embarrassingly fast. 

Castiel: WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THAT UP

Dean: because it wasn't weird  
Dean: we set rules and we stuck to them

Castiel: One of those rules was to NEVER TALK ABOUT IT AGAIN

Dean: ok calm down  
Dean: thats my point  
Dean: we could set rules...

Castiel: What would the rules be?

Dean: um...  
Dean: no kissing

Castiel's blood rushed from his face to his dick at the thought of kissing Dean. 

Dean: no talking about it afterward. 

Castiel: You have to wear a condom.

Dean: of course  
Dean: does that mean you'll do it? 

Castiel: Have platonic sex with my best friend? Sure. Why not? What could go wrong? 

Dean: haha  
Dean: ok last rule  
Dean: no one catches feelings  
Dean: this is purely for scientific purposes

Castiel: Too late asshole... *Castiel deleted the message* Of course

Castiel's heart sunk, but he still wanted to go through with this. If this was the only time he'd get to have Dean, he'd take him any way he could get him. 

Dean: im coming over

Castiel: Right now?!

Dean: yeah im horny and you're not doing anything important

Castiel: I was studying.

Dean: like I said...

Castiel: No. Let's do this tomorrow.

Dean: not going to back out are you? 

Castiel: No. I just need time to prepare myself.

Dean: ok tomorrow then


End file.
